


Whose Most Likely: Tik Tok GRIMM edition

by adelindschade



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Tik Tok Challenge, whose most likely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelindschade/pseuds/adelindschade
Summary: Inspired by Tik Tok's WHOSE MOST LIKELY challenge - pretty self explanatory - Featuring Grimm characters.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Round one: Burkhardt Sibling Edition   
> Round two: Monrosalee Triplet Sibling Edition   
> Eventually will do the parent edition - order undecided. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

“This is dumb,” Kelly bemoaned, shaking in anticipation. 

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!” Diana squealed, clapping her hands excitedly. 

They were closer in maturity (a far cry) in the fact Kelly was a freshman in high school and she was a sophomore in college, revisiting home for holiday break. 

“I’m having a grand time and I haven’t even started yet,” Nick boasted a grin as he joined the two on the lawn. In his hand, a hose fixed with a multi-setting head. He adjusted the dial to ‘low pressure’ before aiming between his two kids. 

They stood a couple feet ahead of him, their backs turned. 

“This will be torture,” Kelly groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and stiffening in posture – preparing for the icy spray of water to befall him. 

“Question one: Are you ready, Nick?” Adalind began, phone armed with the camera already recording. 

“His finger is trigger happy, just ask the questions already!” Kelly squealed, wincing at the prospect of a cold shower. 

“Who takes longer to get ready?” Adalind asked first. 

Diana screamed as a cold spray blasted her back. She danced out of line but it followed. Kelly watched in pure amusement as her clothes darkened in color and fine blonde hair stuck to her cheeks. She combed it out of the way, spitting out water and stray strands. 

“This is great!” Nick laughed loudly. 

“Who’s more athletic?” she asked. 

Kelly bellowed a curse as he was assaulted with the same wet weaponry as his sister. He coiled and shielded his face. He turned to his father, betrayed, but found no ally as his father doubled over in unbridled fun. 

“Who asks for more money?” 

Both kids screamed as they were struck water, suffering a prolonged assault until Nick opted for mercy. 

“Not from you!” Diana shrieked. 

“Doesn’t matter, you mooch,” Nick cackled. “Get a job. You, too!” 

He sprayed Kelly once more for extra measure. 

“I do! Stop! Mom! Make him stop!” 

“Next question! Who complains the most?” 

Kelly coiled but it was too late. He already was struck again, thoroughly soaked. 

“Who does the most chores?”

Diana shrieked when her back and neck were stung with cold water. 

“Why am I being punished for being helpful??” She lamented, gawking like a fish when the line of water undid her smooth hair. She combed it back to no avail. It would undoubtedly be a pain to brush out the tangles. 

“Who does better in school?” 

Both kids shrieked when Nick couldn’t decide on one or the other. 

“Take it as a compliment: Both of you are on the honor roll!” He assuaged. 

“Better love life?” 

“Gross,” Diana whined before succumbing to another hose-down. “Why??” 

“Who has… the messiest room?”

Adalind snickered when Kelly pitifully blocked the onslaught of water his way. He begged for relief but Nick was in no mood. 

“Who gets away with the most shit?” 

Diana shrieked, dancing out of the line of water but to no avail. He aimed at her feet and then back to her shirt. “I get it! I get it! Stop! It’s not fair! Kelly’s the rebel!” 

“Only because he covers his tracks and we can’t catch him!” Adalind amended with a pointed look at her son’s direction. He was a menace, albeit a smart one, and they all knew it. 

“Who treats their parents like a chauffeur?” 

Kelly grunted, taking the next wet assault like champ, knowing damn well he deserved it. He shook his head, droplets of water tossed from his dark hair. 

“Who’s most annoying?” 

Kelly bellowed a scream when his father rained a parade of chilly water over him. 

“That’s for all the sarcasm and know-it-all remarks!” Nick avenged. 

“I second that!” Adalind pitched. 

“Why am I being punished?” Kelly cried out. “You raised me! You had a hand in my upbringing! Blame yourselves!” He shrieked again when Nick awarded him a second hose-down 

“Keep up the back-chat!” Nick grinned. 

“More musically inclined?” 

Diana shrieked. She knew she was the only one knowledgeable about an instrument – that being a piano – while Kelly was illiterate with anything string or brass. God help him, much like mom, his voice would sooner break glass than worldwide sales records. 

“Who’s funnier?” 

Kelly chuckled despite his misery when his father struck with water. 

“I’ll own that,” his son nodded. 

“Better taste in music?” 

Kelly winced as he was showered once more. 

“Your music is crap,” Nick taunted Diana. He was unwitting hostage to her boisterous POP playlist for many long carpools. “At least he wears headphones all the time.” 

She harrumphed, not veiling her offense. 

“Whose room is decorated nicer?” 

“Head’s up, Buttercup!” Nice warned before Diana danced amidst another cold shower. 

She squirmed and bit her bottom lip to suppress another shriek. 

“Why does she get a warning??” 

“Who complains the most?” 

Kelly bellowed as he was victimized by the high-powered setting option his father impulsively switched to. 

“Ow! Ow! That’s going to bruise!” Kelly shrilled, clutching his back leg. 

“If I can take it, so can you, big baby,” Nick chuckled, readjusting the nozzle. 

“This is so cruel!!” 

“Who is more likely to move back home after college?” 

“I can always count on you,” Nick forewarned before showering Diana. She covered her head but it was fruitless effort. 

“I wonder why!” Kelly growled. 

“Don’t chit-chat. You’re leaving me, too, and for what? Ohio? I don’t think so! Spray him again until he gets some sense! At least go to an Ivy league.” Adalind pouted. 

“I don’t want to go to some stuffy school full of pricks – ow!” Kelly broke the sound barrier this time, soothing his dominant arm. “Dad! That’s my pitching arm!” 

“I’d sooner have you go to Miami than Ohio,” Nick glared. “You’re staying close to home.”

“Ohio sucks! I just said that to play with you – ow! Stop! I get it! No Ohio! But no Oregon either – ow!!” 

“Who is… the favorite child?” 

Kelly slagged his shoulders in frustration when Diana was sprayed… until he, too, was victimized by his father’s overzealous spray-streak. 

“I love you both more than you could ever imagine!” Nick appeased, grinning. 

“If that’s the case, how about a hug, old man?” Diana glared with a grin. It was swiftly wiped off when she was hosed down without warning. 

“Last question: who’s more likely to get arrested?” 

Adalind’s scream joined the duo as Nick promptly spun the hose on her. She turned and doubled over, begging for mercy while concealing her phone. 

“Cheap shot!” She growled. She was afraid he’d aim at her once more if she looked up. “Get the kids! Not me!!” 

“C’mon! Seriously! You need evidence to be charged! I’m better than that!” Kelly aptly defended when Nick turned on him. 

“Your confidence will be you undoing,” Nick advised. “Alright, hug it out! Unlike your mother, I’m not afraid of water!” 

Both kids rushed him, tackling him onto the lawn. 

Kelly was the one to requisition the hose, spraying both of them in revenge. 

Diana intercepted, propelling the hose downwards as they struggled for control. 

“You’re the worst!” She said through clenched teeth. 

Nick sought coverage behind his Jeep until Adalind pushed him out. 

“So much for our vows,” Nick chuckled, pulling her out with him. She struggled and ducked, finding herself doused as Kelly aimed wildly. 

“You’re dead!” Diana declared, reclaiming the advantage and aiming at his face. He steered out of line just in time, concealing his face with his shirt out of instinct. 

“Hey – hey! Save some for your mom! It’s her turn next!” Nick shouted excitedly. “Don’t you want to know who her favorite is??”


	2. Triplet Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Triplet gets a FRENDSHIP TAG worthy round of questions.

Situated along the elongated couch, the triplets sat in order from Oldest to Youngest. It just so happened Alyssa (or just Aly) was last with George (fondly referred to as Hap) as the first.

Even more poetically, Alyssa – having taken most of her father’s features – was aligned with him while Hap, adopting his mother’s softer traits, was closest to her. Freddy was content in the middle – the perfect blend of his father height, curls, and mother’s coloring.

They closed their eyes while their parents prepared to deliberate.

“Who spends more money,” Kelly read aloud, smirking as he already knew the answer.

Aly boasted a shameless grin while all five accused her as the big spender.

“Who will have kids first?” Diana seconded.

It was mixed: with Monroe pointed at Alyssa and Rosalee decided Freddy was the first-to-be-parent. As for siblings, Hap pinpointed his brother, while his brother poked his sister.

“Who has more common sense?” Nick intercepted the written list.

All fingers pointed to Hap.

“Who would win in a fight?” Adalind followed.

Alyssa raised her hands as a champion while her parents agreed. It was to no one’s surprise the young Blutbad could hold her own. She could scrap with the best – including Kelly – and still come out on top.

“Who will be married first? Diana decided mid-list.

Monroe opted for Hap while Rosalee wagged both fingers over her daughter. Hap knew himself too well, pointing to himself while his siblings seconded his opinion.

“Most likely to kill someone,” Adalind mused humorously.

Freddy winced while both parents alienated as a possible killer. Hap agreed while Aly shrugged, accepting possible blame.

“Who’d get arrested first?” Kelly added.

Freddy grimaced, once again accused by all parties.

“Dumber?” Kelly tossed out.

Freddy huffed, already knowing he’d be the selected sibling.

“Meaner,” Diana amended.

Alyssa wiggled her shoulders, dusting off the blame despite all fingers pointing around her.

“Who’s better in school,” Diana proposed.

Hap was the unanimous victor.

“Who’s most likely to drop out of school,” she seconded.

Freddy cringed, knowing he was the recipient of his family’s assumptions.

“Who’s the messiest?” Nick pitched, fussing up Aly’s head of curls as he passed by. 

Mixed reactions followed: Alyssa having been pinned by her Dad while Rosalee tagged Freddy; siblings ousted their little sister as the sole dirty bird of the bunch.

“Worst driver?” Adalind shrugged.

Alyssa whined, knowing she was blamed by her siblings.

Monroe stood in agreement, shaking his head after having to replace the bumper of his beloved Volkswagen after she took it out for a spin. Rosalee chuckled.

“Who would have a kid before marriage,” Kelly read aloud in mock-scandal.

Diana and Kelly pointed at Freddy until Adalind and Nick slapped their offending hands down. Rosalee frowned, eyeing her middle child, only to teether between him and her daughter, while Monroe shamelessly tapped his head.

“Who eats more?” Nick added.

Freddy raised his hand hesitantly, accepting blame, and rightful so as his family pointed in agreement.

“Wait – why do they get pointed at while we were hosed down?” Kelly demanded, admonished by their gentle treatment.

“No! I saw the video! I’m not doing that!” Alyssa cried out.

“Let’s add you two to the mix,” Nick grinned mischievously.

“I’ll get the bowls of water!” Monroe squealed, knowing the trend itself.

“FUC-“ Diana cursed.


End file.
